Typically, keys are cut in such a way as to lift each individual pin to its correct height to unlock the lock. This combination of key cuts is called the bitting. Each manufacturer designates several properties of the bitting to create a wide variety of possible combinations while still maintaining a functional and durable key. The bit of a key is the part that actually engages the locking mechanism of a corresponding keyways structure, i.e., the tumblers in a pin tumbler lock. It is also known that the exact geometry of modern keys is usually described by a code system, or bitting. The bitting is usually a series of integers (e.g. 372164) that is usually translated from a key code chart or from a bitting code list to settings on specially designed key machines. In many code systems, each digit in the bitting corresponds to a certain pin location on the key blank where a cut or notch is to be made and also indicates the necessary depth of the cut
Generally, each key pin can be one of a number of heights predetermined by the manufacturer for a specific lock. Though it varies from brand to brand and model to model, it is common for there to be ten possible heights of key pins. These possible heights are numbered 0 through 9, with 0 being the shortest pin and shallowest cut on the key, and 9 being the longest pin and deepest cut on the key. This is referred to as the depth of cut.
Typically, electrical key-cutting machines use the original key bitting to replicate cuts for a replacement key. However, key-cutters which do not use an original key for patterning the cuts on a replacement key, can utilize key code books that designate the depth and sequence of cuts ion the original key for purposes of making similar cuts on the replacement key blank. In electrical key-cutters, depth-settings are inputted into a processor for automated cutting of the blank key. However, the bitting of the original key must be known to make the same cuts. If the original key is lost, this may not always be possible.
The prior art does, however, teach an automated key cutting machine that allows a limited range of keys to be cut, digitally stored, and re-cut at a later time directly from the key cutting machine. This prior art process, however, does not generate an image of the key. And further, the specs of the key have to be manually inputted directly into the automated key cutting machine at the store. And further, the pin size and position needed to copy the key must be manually inputted. This prior art process also requires that a copy of the key be physically retained for future key copying.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.